


Ed Chambers Doesn't Kiss

by halo_zero



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Confusion, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Ed Chambers is a dirty bird, F/M, Floor Sex, I have no idea what I'm doing, I love Jarrich but I can't write it so I won't, Identity Porn, Kitchen Sex, Light Spanking, Oral Sex, Table Sex, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, is it cheating?, mildy rough sex, rough day at work, this guy fucks, using the word "slut"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26334727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halo_zero/pseuds/halo_zero
Summary: Jared's girlfriend notices that something seems "off" about him when he arrives home from work one day.
Relationships: Ed Chambers/Original Female Character, Jared Dunn/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Ed Chambers Doesn't Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I love Jarrich stories, but I can't write them, and everyone is doing such an amazing job, so I just made up stories about Jared having a girlfriend.
> 
> I wish there were more Ed Chambers adventures.
> 
> That is all. Thank you.

Something seemed a little odd about Jared the moment he entered the condo.

Lillian looked over as soon as she heard the door, glad that he was finally home.

“Home,” was just how she thought of it now, even though technically they both had their own places and stayed at both intermittently, depending on what was easiest at the time. She pretty much just considered home wherever she and Jared could be comfortable and alone together.

This evening, it just so happened that home was his condo. Lillian had her own key, and many evenings after work they would agree to meet there to have dinner together, relax, and spend the night.

She was putting away some dishes when she noticed Jared coming in. She smiled but didn’t go up to him, choosing to finish what she was doing first. 

“Hi babe,” she said amiably, putting silverware away in a drawer.

He didn’t answer, and something about the way he noisily cast his keys and wallet down on the small table by the front door seemed…off. It was quick, and careless.

He walked over to where she was in the kitchen, and even that seemed different. He was walking slowly, with a sort of casual, lazy saunter that she didn’t remember noticing ever before. 

Lillian felt herself inexplicably tense up a little as he stopped, leaning easily against the side of the kitchen entryway, looking at her. He seemed…taller somehow. 

“Well hello,” he said quietly, appreciatively, his eyes looking her up and down in a manner that she wasn’t used to seeing. It looked lascivious, and very un-Jared like.

“Hi…?” she said questioningly, smiling quizzically, “What’s with you? What, are you drunk or something?”

Jared didn’t answer immediately, but only looked at her for a few seconds, leaning his head back slightly. He ran the tip of his tongue across his lower lip, his eyes still moving up and down her body.

“Rough day.” His voice seemed lower somehow. And his blue eyes seemed colder than usual. 

Unsure of how to respond, she simply nodded, realizing that her heart was beating a little faster. 

“Sorry to hear that,” she remarked. “but I’m glad you’re home.” She smiled sweetly, picking up a dish to put away.

She could sense a strong, sexual vibe coming from Jared right now, but it was confusing. Uncertain of what to make of it yet, she decided to ignore it for now, and see how it would play out. She was holding a large bowl, and walked it over to the cupboard, reaching up to place it on the top shelf. As she stretched up to reach, on her tiptoes, she was startled to feel Jared behind her, his arms sliding across hers, reaching upwards to take the bowl from her hands and easily shove it onto the top shelf. 

She felt his body get close behind her, pressing her against the counter. He moved his hands down her arms, sliding under her breasts, cupping them. He rolled his fingers against them briefly, then took her arms and guided them down to her sides. She felt his hands sliding down her thighs, stroking her. She felt him nuzzling her neck, and his hands ran towards the front of her crotch, surprising her. Immediately she felt her body responding to his touch, to his closeness, and to his uncharacteristic aggressiveness. He started to mouth her neck, kissing it hard, sucking it. He was slowly grinding against her from behind, and she couldn’t help but let out a shivery moan as she felt his hand reach between her thighs, grasping her pussy through her clothes, massaging it. She felt his tongue on her neck, hot and wet.

“You’re so fucking hot,” she heard him say, not quite believing it was him that said it. The tone was different, the words came out like spit, so unlike Jared’s usual pleasant speaking tone.

“Jesus,” she said unknowingly, beginning to feel like she should just forget about trying to understand this situation. 

“Have you been here, baby? Just waiting for me? Just waiting for it?” He murmured, his breath hot against her neck. Then he worked his mouth against her, rubbing his hand into her crotch, and she felt the graze of his teeth along with his tongue. Her legs were beginning to feel weak.

Jared moved his hands to her hips, turning her around to face him. 

There was an expression on his face that Lillian only saw on certain occasions, when he was at his most devilish. He was smirking. He looked almost wicked, with his lids low, his jaw protruding slightly, his gorgeous blue eyes scanning her body from under their lush lashes. And they were looking at her as if they knew everything she was thinking.

“Oh yeah, you were. Just…waiting for it.” He lowered his mouth to her neck again, kissing it hard.

Lillian’s heart was beating fast, so fast. A wave of heat was sweeping through her, a network of nerves lighting up, electric, and completely involuntary. His hands were on her hips, his grip hard.

He moved them up to her breasts, kneading them through her blouse, rubbing his thumbs across her hard nipples. She felt him press himself against her crotch, slowly grinding his erection against her. He pulled her blouse off, then roughly pulled down the straps of her bra, not removing it, just lowering it. Her breasts fell out freely, and Jared’s mouth was already waiting, licking, sucking greedily as he lowered himself down. She gasped as she felt him pulling down her jeans as well, along with her underwear, casting them aside like nothing.

“Let me see that pussy baby,” he said dirtily, settling on his knees, pressing her back against the counter again. He ran his hands smoothly up her thighs, bringing his thumbs up to her, stroking across her, then spreading her apart.

“Oooooo…yeah…” she heard him seeth, and then she moaned breathily as she felt his mouth begin to work against her, licking into her, tonguing, sucking. He felt him pulling, sucking her lips, releasing them, then working his tongue deep inside.

“Shit, shit,” she whispered, finding it difficult to stand.

“Mmmmmm,” she heard Jared humming, making all sorts of explicit, obscene sounds.

“Oh my God,” she moaned quietly, overwhelmed but also very, very turned on.

“God, your pussy tastes so fucking good,” she heard him say, and the feel of his mouth devouring her was almost too much to bear. Lillian felt herself slowly losing control of her knees.

“Fuck it, lay down,” Jared said, guiding her onto her back, on the kitchen floor, almost gruffly. He spread her legs roughly and shoved his mouth onto her again.

Lillian lay there, unable to contain her moans, still unable to process exactly what was happening. She could see Jared’s kitchen, upside down, the bright white light in her eyes. She could feel his skillful mouth eating her, and she felt his mouth drop down slowly, beginning to tongue her anus as well. A confused, almost torturous moan left her mouth, feeling his tongue deliciously work against her. She felt one of his fingers moving close to it as well, carefully sliding in next to his tongue. 

“Oh my God,” she moaned, looking helplessly at the kitchen furniture, from flat on her back, crazy sensations being orchestrated by Jared’s mouth and hand. His other hand found her clit, working it skillfully as he slipped a second finger inside. 

“You like that huh,” he said, taking his mouth out and bringing it up, over to her clit again. He ran his tongue across it hotly, adding his other two fingers into her vaginal opening, slowly bringing them in and out. Exquisite sensations that she had never exactly felt before were rolling to all ends of her body.

“Oh fuck…” she whispered, desperately. He was already about to make her come, and it was like an out-of-body experience.

She felt her orgasm break, and her toes curled, her eyes rolled back, a deep, animalistic moan sounding from her mouth.

“Yeah, yeah baby,” she heard Jared goading her, “Let me feel that sweet pussy come, that sweet fucking ass.”

Lillian couldn’t believe that Jared was saying these things…he had said dirty things to her before, but never like this. Her climax descending, she felt him turn her over, onto her knees.

His hands ran up her legs from behind, clasping onto her thighs and ass, pulling her closer to him. She was writhing like a cat, arching her back in anticipation. She wasn’t thinking coherently at all anymore, not about how she was on the floor of Jared’s kitchen, her knees on the tile boards, just dying for him to fuck her good and hard. She felt him run his hands up her back, grasping her hair briefly before letting it go.

“I got it,” he said, and she could hear his fucking smirk.

“I’ve got what you’ve been waiting for baby…what you need.” This time she felt his cock against her, teasing her. He rubbed it against her moist opening, taunting her. The smooth feel of his cockhead nudging her made her moan with longing, but he didn’t enter her.

“You want this, baby?” he said quietly.

“Uh-huh,” Lillian uttered simply, dazedly looking at the floor, at her hands pressed against it. She backed herself towards Jared’s cock, only to feel him take it away.

“Come on, beg me for it,” he said.

“Baby…” she began, her voice strained. She turned around to look behind, seeing Jared on his knees holding his cock out for her, stroking it slowly and lazily, that sexy and almost infuriating smirk on his face.

“Come on,” she said, with a little more volume than she had intended, more out of frustration than actual anger.

He still did not oblige, choosing instead to rub it on her teasingly, looking at her.

“You can do better than that,” he admonished. He tapped it against her.

“Come on,” she protested, putting her face back onto her hands, her hips slowly moving side to side. She didn’t care how she sounded.

“Come on baby, give me that fucking cock baby, please, please,” her voice was shamelessly needful.

“Mmmmmm,” she heard Jared hum to himself, as slowly he began to slide himself into her. It felt incredibly sweet, incredibly satisfying. She let out a deep, low moan.

“Fuck,” she heard him quietly mutter to himself, “She’s tight.”

What? She thought silently, but then She felt Jared began to push in and out of her very, very slowly.

Deep, low moans were coming from her lips, and she buried her face into her arms, which she had on the floor, bracing herself.

“Oh, yeah…” she heard Jared say quietly. “Yeah, baby, you look so good with my cock in you.”

“It’s so good,” she heard herself moan, as she pushed back onto him, needy.

“Yeah, you love it don’t you?” He started pushing a little faster.

“I do, I fucking love it,” she moaned, forgetting all efforts to control her words.

“Yeah you do, you need me to fuck you good and hard.” He started pumping quickly, driving more moans from her mouth. His hips smacked up against her, over and over, and he leaned down over her and held onto her shoulders, then slid his hands under her to grab onto her breasts. She was making uncontrollable sounds, and felt Jared put out his legs a bit, getting off of his knees and crouching over her instead, the position creating an unbelievably intense, deep sensation inside of her, as he fucked hard, one hand on her ass, the other gripping her by the hair.

“Oh my God,” she cried out, protecting her face from the floor with her hands.

“Yeah you love this, don’t you, you little slut?”

Lillian’s eyes flew open with surprise. Jared had never used that word with her before.

“Does your boyfriend know you like it like this, huh?” he muttered as he kept pumping into her.

Although it felt incredible, Lillian couldn’t help feel a bit taken aback by the unexpected role play.

She gasped as she felt a sharp smack across her ass. 

“Does he know what a slut you are?”

“No,” she cried out, almost defensively, from pleasure and from bewilderment, closing her eyes as she felt the delicious sensations from Jared’s powerful thrusting, keeping her down low on the floor like an animal. She let out another sharp moan as she felt Jared’s hand smack her once more. 

“Oh God,” she cried out, overwhelmed but very aroused.

“Come here,” he said, and then he withdrew from her, pulling her up. She was completely naked except for her bra, which hung loosely around her waist. Jared ignored it, leaving it there, guiding her hurriedly to the table. His movements were so quick, almost rough, and he picked her up and placed her on the table, carelessly knocking over some of the random items on it. 

“Lay back,” he said authoritatively, and as she did so, she saw Jared look over her form again, appreciatively. He looked so unlike himself.

“Fuck, you are gorgeous,” he said, the tone of it sending a shock of heat through her body. His lidded eyes seemed to take in every inch of her, and she couldn’t tell if she wanted to hide from his look, or revel in it.

He took her legs and held them up, positioning himself, still staring at her. 

Holding onto himself, he slowly guided himself in again, going all the way forward, and then stopping. He reached down, caressing her hips, her body, running his hands over her breasts, teasing her nipples. 

Lillian moaned softly, loving the feel of his hands all over her, and his hard cock all the way inside, remaining there. She opened her eyes and saw Jared looking at her, his lips parted, and she felt his hand glide up to her face. He ran his thumb across her lips, back and forth. Lillian looked back at him, and opened her mouth, letting Jared slide his thumb in, and she sucked it longingly, the action causing her to reflexively tighten against his cock. She heard him take in a breath, and his eyes lit up as she tongued his thumb.

“Fuck, baby,” he said, “You fucking love this, don’t you?”

“Mmm hmm,” she responded, giving him a wanting look. She slowly writhed under him, trying to coax him into moving himself back and forth. He looked back at her, that light smile on his face, then slid his hands down, back to her hips, beginning to pull out and push in deliciously.

She felt her body moving back and forth slowly, and closed her eyes, bringing her hands up to her temples, pushing her hair off of her neck. The motion made her breasts rock back and forth as well.

“You look so good baby,” she heard him say, and she smiled.

Jared grabbed one of her hands, bringing it down to her pussy.

“Fucking play with yourself, play with yourself,” his voice was sounding less composed now, which pleased her. She took her hand away, enjoying Jared’s disapproving look, but before he could object, she brought her hand to her mouth, moistening her fingers, eyeing him as she did so.

“Mmmmm, yes baby,” he said, smirking at her again, pumping into her slowly. She put her hand back, fingering her clit, looking down at herself, then looking back at Jared, who was appearing more undone. He was looking down at her too, his eyes moving down, then up, pushing himself into her back and forth, slowly. She saw him bite his lip as he watched her stroking herself in a smooth, circular motion.

“Yeahhh,” he whispered, and he rolled his hips against hers, making her shiver again. She moaned softly, feeling the sweet buildup of pleasure beginning. As she felt Jared’s hardness moving in and out of her so slow, so satisfying, and as she heard the lustful sounds from his lips, she knew that she would be reaching her apex of pleasure again, imminently. She continued touching herself, and she saw him smirk again as her moans grew more intense, keeping the perfect rhythm.

“That’s it,” he said, “Come for me.”

“Fuck,” she let out, the sound of it tremulous.

“I want to feel that sweet pussy shiver on my cock,” he said lowly, almost a whisper.

“Oh God,” her voice was hushed, and before she knew it, her climax rolled into her like a wave, the sensation causing a shrill sound to come out of her mouth.

“Oh good girl, good girl,” she could hear Jared saying, “You look sooooo fucking good, coming for me like that,” as he began to pump harder, even as her body was still tensing from her orgasm. 

He kept his fast pace, then brought one of her legs across, placing it against her other leg, and held her ankles together in front of his shoulder. Lillian surrendered, her body in a warm, gorgeous, satisfied glow. Jared’s other hand gripped the side of her ass, and he fucked her deliciously like that for a time, running his hands down the smooth skin of her legs, caressing her hips and ass, then running one hand up to her breasts again.

Then he moved her legs apart again, this time with one leg on each side of him, and he lifted her hips slightly, and began to push harder.

“Yeah,” she said softly, looking at Jared, admiring his form. She felt his arms sliding under her, almost gripping her to him. He leaned down closer over her, and she ran her fingers into his hair, kissing the side of his face. He flinched a little, moving his face down to her neck, avoiding the kiss. Instead he mouthed her neck, sucking her skin hard, his hips thrusting into her deeply. She felt his teeth and cried out, her hands reflexively going to his back, her nails pressing against his skin.

“Mmmhhhh,” she heard him moan against her neck, and smiled. She kissed his shoulder, then pressed her teeth against it in a tiny love bite. She heard him sigh, his hips making a smacking noise against her.

He leaned back again holding her hips, his pace quickening. He looked less composed now, but he still met her eyes with the same gleam she had noticed since he arrived home earlier. She met his look with a small smile of her own, moving her eyes down to his crotch, enjoying seeing his hard length inside of her. She looked back up at Jared.

“Look what you’re doing to me,” she said softly.

“Mmm, yes baby,” he responded, his smirk more pronounced, but his composure weakening a tad. “You love it, don’t you?”

“Mmmmmhh yeah,” she moaned wantonly, giving him a shameless look of desire.

“I love seeing that nice, big, fat fucking cock going into me baby,” the words poured out of her mouth effortlessly, surprising her.

“Yeah, I know you do, you little slut,” he muttered, eyeing her figure as he continued his sweet thrusting. 

“You do it so good baby,” she moaned, sensing Jared’s nearing climax.

“Fuck me,” she moaned, enjoying seeing Jared’s restraint giving away.

“Fuck me good and hard baby,” she said, her voice increasing in intensity.

“Come on, give it to me!” she cried, delighting in their abandon.

“Fuck, baby, you’re going to make me come so hard,” she heard Jared saying, and then she felt him withdraw, pulling her hurriedly off of the table.

“Get on your fucking knees,” he said, and she obliged, marveling at Jared’s ferocity.

“I want to shoot my load right down your throat,” he said, bringing his hot, slippery cock straight to her open and willing mouth.

He groaned loud and hard as she sucked him, pushing his cock back and forth between her lips. She moaned lustily as she felt the hot spurt of ejaculate seeping into the back of her mouth.

“Mmmhhh,” she hummed, her hands on the front of his hips, loving the sounds of his sighs.

“Oh, fuck yeah,” she heard him moan quietly, still sighing, gently rocking his hips towards her.

He pulled out slowly from her mouth, letting out a shivery sigh. Lillian looked at him admiringly, getting to her feet. She leaned casually against the table, not self-conscious in the least, and more than a little satisfied.

“Fuck, Jared, what the hell was that all about?” she laughed, smiling flirtatiously.

Jared eyed her sharply, putting himself away.

“Jared?” he asked, a contemptuous, disdainful look on his face.

Before Lillian could respond, he left the kitchen, making his way to the restroom with that same casual saunter she’d noticed earlier.

“I’m going to hit the shower,” he called from the hallway, “I feel dirty.”


End file.
